


Game, Set, and Match

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oliver stood in front of Lupin, his head bowed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, Set, and Match

Oliver stood in front of Lupin, his head bowed. He was wearing his Quidditch robes, having gotten up early that morning to do a couple hours' practice before the time that Lupin had said to come and see him. His hair was still wildly disheveled and skin a bit damp with sweat underneath the loose fabric; he hadn't allowed himself enough time to shower and change before coming here.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Lupin remained in his chair, looking Oliver up and down, his fingers steepled together in front of him. He sighed. "I'm not sure what to do with you, Oliver. You've been consistently distracted lately, and nothing that I've tried has seemed to make much impact."

"I know, sir." Oliver kept his head down, staring at his trainers. There was a blade of grass stuck to the lace of his left shoe. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." Lupin's hand came down with a smack on the arm of his chair, and Oliver jumped a little bit. "Since I seem unable to find a suitable punishment, perhaps _you_ can suggest something that might work to keep your mind more focused?"

Oliver shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "Well, sir, my mum always said that a paddling on my behind was the quickest way to get something to stick in my head."

"Are you suggesting that I should spank you?" Lupin didn't sound dismayed, merely curious.

"Yes." Now Oliver looked up, his expression deliberately pleading.

"I suppose it's worth a try," Lupin murmured, rubbing his hand across his knee and then bringing it down in an experimental slap.

" _Please_ , sir."

"Very well." Lupin beckoned to Oliver to move closer. "Pull up those robes and bend over, across my lap."

Obediently Oliver lifted his robes to his waist. "Shall I take my pants off, too?"

Lupin appeared to consider it. "Yes," he agreed. "Just pull them down, not off, though."

With Oliver sprawled across his lap, all thirteen stone of him, Lupin let out a little grunt. "Count, Mister Wood."

The first smack was fairly gentle, but Oliver gasped as he said, "One." His prick had reacted to the feel of Lupin's hand against his bare skin, and he started to harden against Lupin's thigh. He squirmed in embarrassment, only managing to press his burgeoning erection more firmly against Lupin's leg.

"Two," he gasped as the second stroke fell. "Three."

"No wonder you said you'd remember such a punishment," Lupin murmured. "This is hardly behavior becoming to a Quidditch captain." He continued the spanking, but his other hand began to toy with Oliver's prick, light touches that teased and did not satisfy.

"No, sir," agreed Oliver. "Uh. Eight. Nine."

"In fact, I begin to suspect that your recent misbehavior has all been a ruse to put yourself in this position, hasn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Oliver agreed miserably, hoping that the uncovering of his deception didn't mean that Lupin was going to stop. His bum was just beginning to feel nicely warm and tingly, the way he'd always imagined it would.

"Keep counting." Lupin began to space out the smacks more irregularly, pausing for different lengths of time between each blow so that Oliver was never sure when the next would land. Some of them he aimed at Oliver's thighs, as well, until the lovely heat enveloped him practically from knees to waist.

When Oliver had reached a count of fifty, though, Lupin stopped. "I believe that's enough to serve as a reminder, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." Oliver couldn't help thrusting against Lupin's hand. The combination of the spanking of his arse and the gentle wanking of his cock made it impossible for him to refrain.

"Stand up, Mister Wood. Keep those robes up."

As Oliver stood, Lupin took hold of Oliver's hips and guided him to stand in front of Lupin. "You did enjoy that, didn't you?" he asked as he wrapped his fingers around Oliver's cock, pumping him in a steady firm stroke.

"Merlin, ah fuck, sir, yes," Oliver half-babbled, his knees feeling as if they might give way at any moment. "Oh sir!" He came in a rush, spurting through Lupin's fingers and splattering onto Lupin's robes and the floor and his own pants where they were bunched around his ankles.

"Good," said Lupin, lazily letting go and lifting his hand for Oliver to lick off the stray drops of spunk there. "And did you really fantasize about me spanking you, back when you were still a student?"

Oliver leaned over and kissed him. "I did. Did you think of anything along those lines yourself?"

The tips of Lupin's ears turned pink. "I don't think that matters. I wouldn't have laid a hand on any of my students. But I'm glad that being your ex-professor didn't dissuade you from coming over to talk to me in that pub after your first winning match."

"So am I," said Oliver, sitting down in Lupin's lap and palming the older man's erection through his robes. "Now, was there something that you'd like me to do for you?"  


**Author's Note:**

> For emiime who asked so nicely for Remus/Oliver spanking fic.


End file.
